Instrument pedal devices are used to play or practice electronic instruments that simulate an acoustic bass drum, an acoustic high hat cymbal and the like. For example, there is an instrument pedal device in which a striking part is rotated in response to pushing of a pedal by a performer, and a striking part strikes a struck part (Patent Literature 1).